Morning Glory
by Sway1984
Summary: Marti awoke to a warm hand slipping underneath her nightgown...


**Morning Glory**

Marti awoke to a warm hand slipping underneath her nightgown. Well, technically, it wasn't a nightgown. It wasn't even her's. She wore one of Julian's old college t-shirts.

Not because it was the most comfortable thing to sleep in but because a) it smelled like him which was nice, and b) because she couldn't get enough of the look on his face when the shirt revealed what it was supposed to be concealing.

She had her nose buried deep into the pillow, trying to hold on to the last dream for the night, but that persistent hand cupping her breast startled her awake.

"You're evil," she mumbled. She wanted to turn around but Julian settled against her back, gently forcing her to stay on her side.

"And a good morning to you, too." His words were nothing but a low murmur against the shell of her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine and she couldn't help but shudder against him. By now, he had caught on to the slightly embarrassing fact that his voice was a major turn on for her.

"What are you doing?" Through half-closed lids, Marti looked down where – just underneath the H on the t-shirt - his finger traced the outline of her hardened nipple. A little gasp escaped her mouth.

"You said my alarm was annoying. So I thought I'd wake you myself."

"Like this?" Her hand closed over his, holding it in place.

"Mmh-hm," he confirmed, nodding, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

As far as she could, she turned to look him in the face. His eyes gleamed with darkness and mischief. She felt her mouth curl into a teasing smile. "You gonna finish what you started there?" She squeezed down on his hand, pushing her hips back against his hard-on.

He replied by leaning into her, stealing a long, deep kiss from her mouth before he nudged her to roll over on her side again. With his free hand, he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear while the other continued teasing her already hard nipple. He rolled the little bud between his fingertips, pinching, tugging and flicking it gently.

"Can I ask you something?" Marti asked, voice slightly ragged.

"Of course."

"Since when were you...," she gasped as he tucked a little harder on her nipple, breaking her concentration, "since when were you planning on doing this?"

"Getting you off before breakfast?" he drawled into her ear and she actually heard the smirk in his words.

Her hand clamped down on his hand again. "Do us a favor and don't talk like that? It's weird." She felt him shift behind her to look at her in the face but she didn't turn. "And I meant... since when did you know you wanted..."

"You?"

Marti felt a blush creep on her cheeks. "Yeah."

"Since the first time we met," Julian replied, sincere again.

Now, she did turn around and was a bit startled by the honest and open expression on his face. "Really?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "Well, maybe not exactly since then but..." He took a deep breath, clearing his throat. "On the first day of class, you barged into the room in your little cheerleading uniform, completely out of breath. And you were stammering something about practice and regionals until I got you to finally take a seat and shut up. And I thought, what on earth is a cheerleader doing in my seminar."

"That's a charming little story." Marti tried to sound annoyed but she couldn't help but smile at her own recollection of the moment. Of course, hers went more along the lines of "Oh fuck, I'm going to late on the first day." and "Damn, what's with the accent and the leer."

Julian chose to ignore her. "After class, you came up to me, introduced yourself and explained your... situation. I have no idea about cheerleading but I couldn't help but be intrigued seeing how you would manage attending class and practice your routines."

"Intrigued?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Only a lawyer would use the word intrigued in this context."

"You might want to memorize it, then." He leaned down for another kiss. "Next chance I could, I went to see a game."

"Just to see me cheer? Why, professor, I'm touched," she said in mock sassiness.

"I happen to like football, thank you. And yeah, I wanted to see you cheer."

Inane glee washed over her and she couldn't help but grin. "You i_liked/i_ it."

"It didn't involve as much... what's the word... dwarf-tossing as I thought it would but... yeah."

"You did not just say that." Had someone told Marti a few month ago that she would feel insulted if someone made fun of cheerleaders, she would have laughed that person in the face. And now she was defending them. "Just so you know, cheerleading happens to cause women more injuries than any other sport." At his amused smile, she tried to disentangle herself from his grip. "That's it, mister. You just spoiled the moment."

"Not so fast, Miss Perkins." Julian took a hold of her wrist, pulling her back against him. "We're not done yet."

"Oh, we are." She fought hard to keep from grinning. "Unless you apologize."

"I have a better idea." He let go of her and his hand slipped underneath her t-shirt again, fingers tracing the underside of her breast.

Marti sucked in a shaky breath and for a second, her eyes flickered shut before she focused on him again, trying her best to look annoyed. "If you think, this is going to make up for if, you have to try again."

"How about...," he drawled, pausing theatrically, "I tell you how much I liked seeing you in your uniform."

She looked up at him, for a second debating if she really wanted to know, if getting to know this kind of thing wasn't too personal for whatever it was they had. Of course, their relationship was based on casualty and playfulness and given the fact they had already made out in his office, it probably couldn't get any more personal.

Swallowing whatever insecurity she felt, closed her fingers around his wrist and guided his hand down over her stomach between her legs. "Tell me."

He leaned into her, burying his nose into her hair right behind her ear, chuckling against her skin. When he spoke, his voice was entirely to close to her senses, trickling down her nerves right to were his fingers were now slipping beneath her lacy panties.

"After I saw you cheer that day, I thought... please let her wear that uniform to class again." With every word, the humor slipped from Julian's voice and was replaced by something more, something deeper.

Marti leaned back against his chest, eyes closed, letting the images unfold in her mind.

"I hoped you would take a seat in the very front row instead of halfway back. And as you sit down, your legs fall open and you're wearing nothing underneath."

As if his words were triggering her muscles, she parted her legs, giving his exploring hand better access. Her head fell back against his shoulder as his fingertip grazed her clit but slid deeper between her folds, dipping in ever so slightly.

A low moan rolled off her lips. "That's some fantasy you got there," she managed although her voice was already wavering dangerously.

"Me talking like that isn't all that weird now, is it?" Again, he chuckled against her ear.

Marti swallowed hard before she could speak again. "Go on."

He cleared his throat, taking his time. "You would taunt me over the entire length of the class. Letting me catch a glimpse every now and then. Sometimes you would cross your legs, shifting in your seat and I would know exactly what you are doing."

Slowly, his finger started circling her clit and she bucked against his touch, eliciting another proud chuckle. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and Marti wasn't sure if she should find that annoying or just hot.

"After class, I would ask you to stay because I had some very... very important case to talk to you about."

Now it was Marti's turn to chuckle but her laugh trailed off as he pressed down harder on her clit. A ripple shot up her spine, her fingers clawing into his forearm.

"I'd ask you to step up to my desk and I would tell you how inappropriate your behavior is, teasing your teacher like that. And that we should talk about what kind of punishment would be suitable."

"And what would be our...," She gasped, her hips pushing forward and against his hand on their own accord, "our conclusion?"

"That it would only be... appropriate if I bend you over my table."

At the mere sound of that, at the images it conjured, something white hot and brilliant rippled up from her belly, spreading into her arms and legs.

"I take it, this particular fantasy isn't... too far out." His voice was dripping with pure glee.

"Don't. Digress."

"I would... run my hands up your thighs and under your skirt. Over that tight, smooth ass. And then I'd spank you... for being such a bad, bad student."

A little giggle bubbled up her throat but became a moan as his ministration became a little quicker, a little more persistent. Oh, he surely was going to get her off before breakfast. And she was going to let him. In fact, she might even beg him to.

"Please...," she heard herself breath before could even think it.

If it was at all possible, his voice dropped even lower, becoming this dark, heady drawl that crept right along her senses, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

"You would ask me to... please," he mimicked her tone, "fuck you... right there."

Coherence quickly slipped away from her as her body was thriving for more, for release.

"I'd push into you... and you would feel amazing. Hot... and tight. I would run my hand up your back, bend you over the desk. With the other, I'd reach around and between your legs. And you would tell me just how much you love it when I touch you like that."

As if he needed to illustrate, his fingertips circled her clit at an even faster pace.

"My pace would be slow at first but you'd beg me to go faster... harder." Julian cleared his throat and his hot breath sent a shiver over Marti's skin. "And when you'd come you would call my name. And I would pray that someone heard you... loud and clear."

Marti came against his hand, bright and pure pleasure rippling from the pit of her stomach up her spine, blinding her senses. Her eyes screwed shut, she trapped his fingers between his thighs, riding her orgasm against his palm.

She pressed a low moan through gritted teeth, her hips bucking forward as he twisted his wrist only by a fraction. Her breath came in ragged pants as she slowly dwindled down from her height.

With his hand still between her legs, she turned on her back to look at him. His eyes shone dark and hungry as he leaned down to kiss her, slow and deep.

She grinned at him, sated and a little tired. "Good morning."

He matched her smile, slowly pulling his hand black, eliciting another shudder from her.

Marti cleared her throat, brushing her hair from her forehead. "So... what's for breakfast?"

A smirk, somewhere between horny and evil, curled his mouth as he leaned in for another kiss. "Me."


End file.
